Episode 7622 (22nd September 2016)
Plot It's the morning of her wedding, and Tracy wakes up in the backseat of the pink car with Frank in the front. She demands answers, unable to believe her dad has kidnapped on her wedding day. Tracy orders Frank to start driving, but the car doesn't start. She is furious when Frank reveals it's later than he thought. Moira complements Holly's outfit for the wedding, telling her daughter she is proud of her. Leyla tries to find Tracy, who is running late for her hair appointment. Jai is jealous as he watches Holly talk to man named Ben, who is setting up for the wedding. Frank explains to Tracy they're an hour away by car, so Tracy calls Vanessa, the only number in Frank's phone, and asks her to come and get them. Jimmy asks Ross to look at his car, so Dan agrees to have a look at it. Carly tries to find Tracy as Vanessa grabs her sisters wedding gown and rushes off in her car. Ben bring Holly a glass of champagne which Megan witnesses. Megan asks Jai to help her keep an eye on Holly today, Jai refuses. Ben admits to Holly he fancies her and ask Holly out for a drink. Holly gives him the brush off. Frank leads Tracy to a tree with a 'Daddy's best girl my Tracy' carved into it, insisting he cares about her. Tracy cannot believe Frank has ruined her wedding day to show her a carving in a tree. Jai and Holly flirt as Holly explains Moira is selling up, and she has no idea where she'll end up. Frank explains to Tracy about how he carved her name into the tree whilst waiting from an ambulance when her mother was in labour. David is honored when Eric presents him with the cuff-links he wore when he married Val. David begins to panic when Leyla reveals she can't find Tracy. Frank admits to his daughter he should've worked harder to stay in her live, and although he can't change the past, he can try to put it right now. Tracy questions if her dad has every carved a message in a tree for Vanessa, just as Vanessa arrives. David makes his way down to the church after Carly receives a text saying Tracy will be there. Ross flirts with Leyla. Dan tells Jimmy he can buy him a pint instead of paying for the car repair and that'll make them even. Jimmy still refuses to forgive Dan. Jai reminds Holly she doesn't need to leave even though Moira is selling up. She explains her vision of settling down and Jai admits he'd miss her. They kiss. Tracy gets out Vanessa's car wearing her wedding gown. The car slips down the banking and into the river. Tracy chases after the car and ends up covered in mud.. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Ben - Bradley Jaden Locations *Unknown field *The Woolpack - Public bar, exterior and carpark *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Unknown forest lane *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Church Lane *River bank Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes